


The Ocean

by StoneCold



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCold/pseuds/StoneCold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blue Pearlapis fanfic taking place a little after the past events in "the answer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything in a while, but I really wanted to write a Blue Pearlapis fanfic... so this happened. Lapis is a little OOC and the plot is a little shaky, but I hope to clear everything up with a prequel.

"Have you ever thought about joining the rebellion?" Lapis asked Pearl while they gazed at the star.  
"Yes..." she repied quietly, lowering her head to avoid the ocean gem's gaze.  
Lapis sighed, "I thought you would say that. Pearl, I'll... miss you." she turned away from her blue comrad and stared at the space ship being maintaned by a few pearls about two miles away.  
"Miss me?" Pearl jerked her head in Lapis's direction looking at her in question, well, looking if she could see through her bangs, "w-why would you miss me?"  
Lapis turned back toward Pearl, "This is a little hard to say, but... I'm leaving."  
"...when?" Pearl asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Tommarrow. I was suppoed to leave as soon as I was informed of my mission, but I wanted to spend a little more time with you."  
Pearl blushed and shyly looked away, "Is that why our diamond ordered me to escort you tonight?" she asked.  
Lapis smiled, "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my remaining hours here than wih you, so I asked Blue Diamond if you could act as an escort for me seeing as you're the best pearl to ever be cut. No wonder she chose you as her own."  
Pearl grinned and humbley retorted, "well, I'm not the best pearl..."  
Lapis held out her hand, "yes, you are. And I want you to come with me."  
Pearl hesitated to grab her hand, but after a few moments of thinking, gently grasped it and inquired, "come where?"  
"The ocean." Lapis answered, her eyes sparkling with joy when she slurred out the name of the huge boy of water that occupied most of the Earth.  
Before Pearl could protest against going to one of the many places on the planet that Blue Diamond forbade all her subjects, Lapis was pulling her along the edge of the colony. A pair of wings forged of water sprang from the gem located on her back as she jumped off the edge, holding tightly onto Pearl's hand. Pearl let out a small squack and wrapped her free arm around Lapis's waist as they took off into the night sky.   
She held her eyes closed as tight as she could get them, until Lapis whispered, "Hey, it's okay. Look, Pearl, open your eyes."  
Pearl opened her eyes slowly and was graced with the sight of a beautiful array of trees, hills, and mountains.  
"It's beautiful..." she said quietly as she held onto Lapis tighter, resting her cheek on her shoulder as she watched the pattern of trees and flowers change each time Lapis's wings flapped.  
Soon the view switched from shades of green and brown to shades of blue and white. Lapis set them down at the shore and let go of Pearl's hand as Pearl let go of her hip.  
Lapis bent down and swirled her hand in the water, "it's amazing, isn't it?"  
Pearl copied Lapis's movements and smiled, "it is.."  
"Come on, it's shallow right here," Lapis stated as she grabbed Pearl's hands and pulled her into the ocean where the water reached their ankles.  
Pearl let out a small laugh as her and Lapis spun around in the water, the liquid slooshing around from their movements. Lapis, who was enthrakked by the pearl's laughter and overall happiness, tripped over a rock embedded in the sand and fell back, pulling Pearl down with her.  
She landed in the water with a splash, her back resting against the soft sand and Pearl sitting on her lap. They both blushed deeply, but neither bothered to move.  
It was several minutes later when Lapis spluttered out, "I-I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, " Pearl told her, getting up and offering her hand to the ocean gem.  
Lapis took it and Pearl pulled her up. She was soaking wet from her fall into the water.  
"You know, Pearl," Lapis started, looking at the silver moon above them rather than the other gem, "sometimes I wish you weren't our diamond's pearl... I wish you were mine..."  
Pearl's cheeks turned a deep blue, but didn't say anything.  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that," Lapis sighed and moved her head to look at Peal, but before she could even glance, Pearl had gently grasped her face and pressed her lips against Lapis's.  
Just as the kiss ended, Pearl whispered, "what if we ran away?"  
"Where would we run?" Lapis asked her.  
"Anywhere," Pearl smiled, grasping her hand.  
Lapis thought of Pearl's proposal of leaving Blue Diamond's court and Homeworld with consideration, "Only if you'll be my pearl and I'll be your lapis lazuli," she said.  
"Of course," Pearl said, moving her arms around Lapis's neck and pulled her into another kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Lapis would miss Homeworld, but as long as she had Pearl and the ocean, she didn't need it.  
"Gaaaay." Rose Quartz whispered from behind a bush set near the shore.


End file.
